Das verlorene Duell
by Feurrige
Summary: Was wäre gewesen wenn Oscar das Duell um den Posten des Kapitäns der königlichen Garde verloren hätte? Wie hätte Ihr Vater der General reagiert? Was wäre aus Ihr geworden?
1. Prolog: Trauern

**A/N:** Diese Story wird von mir in Deutsch geschrieben. Da ich mit meiner alten Geschichte nicht mehr zufrieden bin. André x Oscar wird es nicht geben. Denn André ist schon tot, wenn die Geschichte startet.

Ich weiß der Prolog ist ein bisschen Kurz geraten, aber na ja ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch. Etwaige Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Geschichten sind rein zufälliger Natur und überarbeiten und Kapitel verlängen ist ja auch immer eine Option. Ach ja ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

* * *

Zärtlich strich Oscar ihrem besten Freund André eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„He kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie leise und der Angesprochene öffnete seine Augen.

„Oscar?", fragte er matt. „Bist du das?", wollte er wissen und versuchte die Stimme zu finden.

„Ja ich bin bei dir. Direkt neben dir", flüsterte sie und nahm seine Hand in die ihre, strich über sie und schmiegte sich an diese. Leise Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Weinst du?", murmelte er und rief dann sie solle aufpassen, denn Diebe würden versuchen sie zu entführen. Oscar widersprach aber scheinbar vergebens. Das Fieber stieg an. Trieb ihn immer weiter in eine Fantasiewelt, aus der es kein Entkommen gab. Schweiß rann sein Gesicht hinab und die Nassen Lappen auf der Stirn schienen nicht mehr zu wirken.

„Bitte halt durch, dir geht es bald besser", murmelte sie und setzte sich zu ihm versuchte ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

Selbst seine Großmutter vermochte es nicht, Oscar von seiner Seite zu bewegen. Sie klammerte sich wie ein Kind an die Hoffnung, er würde genesen, das Fieber sinken und er sie wiedererkennen. Doch ihre Hoffnung, war vergebens. Das Fieber stieg jeden Tag weiter an und irgendwann erkannte er nicht einmal mehr Oscar, welche seine Hand hielt auf der Bettkannte hockte und immer stärker weinte.

„Bitte halte durch, es wird dir bald besser gehen. Bitte du wirst wieder gesund. Lass mich bitte nicht alleine", flüsterte sie und drückte seine Hand fester. Doch deutlich konnte sie spüren, wie das Leben immer weiter aus ihm wich. Denn Andrés Hand, konnte die ihre kaum noch drücken und die Angst, stieg.

Stieg zu einem Punkt wo sie nicht mal mehr das Zimmer verließ, weder aß und schon gar nicht an schlaf dachte. Tod müde hockte sie da und nickte immer wieder ein. Doch sie zwang sich wachzubleiben um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht starb.

Doch Oscars Bemühungen waren vergebens. Die Tage ohne Schlaf, Essen und Trinken, forderten einen Tribut von ihrem Körper. Sie sank auf dem Bett zusammen und schlief ein, Andrés Hand fest umklammert.

 _„Oscar bitte weine nicht mir geht es doch gut. Hör auf zu weinen und mach die Augen auf", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Freundes. „Bitte ich will dich sehen bevor ich gehe", flüsterte er._

Oscar schreckte hoch und sah ihn an. Sah ihn zwei waldgrüne Augen und das lächelnde Gesichts André.

„Dir geht es wieder gut", freute sie sich doch die Freude währte, nicht lange.

„Oscar bitte weine nicht, aber ich kann dich nicht länger beschützen", flüsterte er als er ihre Wange mit seiner Hand berührte ehe diese auf das Bett fiel. Oscar schrie als sie das bemerkte und spürte wie ihr Herz zersprang. Zersprang wie Eis und dieses Eis breitete sich von dem was einst Ihr Herz war, aus über ihre Seele und ließ diese gefrieren.

* * *

Wie versteinert stand sie mit Ihren Eltern am Grab und hielt Ihre Nanny Sophie in den Armen, welche mindestens so sehr weinte wie Oscar und es nicht glauben konnte. Als alle anderen schon gingen blieb sie alleine zurück und starrte auf das Grab. Warum nur musste das Leben so ungerecht sein. Was hatte er denn getan, dass er so früh aus dem Leben gerissen wurde? Nichts? Das hatte er nicht verdient.

Nein sie würde hier nicht mehr weggehen, sie würde bei ihm bleiben bis sie starb dann war sie wieder bei ihm.

Stunden vergingen und Ihr Vater packte sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie weg von dem Grab.

„Du kannst ihn morgen wieder besuchen aber jetzt musst du Trainieren", meinte er und erntete Protest, der mit einer Ohrfeige zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.

„Jetzt komm", knurrte er und Oscar warf einen letzten traurigen Blick zurück. Das war doch so gemein! Sie wollte doch nur bei ihrem besten Freund sein und um ihn trauern.


	2. Verloren

**A/N:** Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Oscar starrte Ihren Gegner an. Obwohl sie all ihr können, ihr wissen und ihre Beweglichkeit eingesetzt und genutzt hatte, hatte sie verloren. Ihr Degen steckte hinter Ihr im Boden.

Verloren. Sie hatte verloren und damit Ihren Vater sehr wütend gemacht, denn es war nicht Versailles wo sie gekämpft hatten. Nein es war der Weg der nach Versailles führte und die Kirschblüten fielen im sachten Wind zu Boden. Ihr ganzer Magen wurde schwer. Besser nicht an das denken was passieren würde.

Nein! Sie zeigte nicht wie sie sich fühlte. Sie durfte es nicht! Das war gegen ihre Erziehung. Aber innerlich weinte sie. Denn ihr Vater würde sie entweder, ermorden um die Schande zu tilgen, oder sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit prügeln, wenn sie glück hatte nur verstoßen, wenn sie Pech hatte mit einem Kerl anfang sechzig verheiraten, wenn der König sie nicht vorher ins Gefängnis warf. Denn wie sie das einschätzte würde sie den Rest ihres Lebens in der Bastille verbringen. Denn alleine die Tatsache, dass sie sich der Anordnung wiedersetzt hatte, stand Gefängnis. Denn das was sie getan hatte, war Hochverrat.

Der Bursche Ihres Gegners war bereits nach Versailles geeilt um den König zu unterrichten und die Kontrahenten standen sich noch immer gegen über.

* * *

„Ihr seid eine bemerkenswerte Frau Lady Oscar. Euer Vater wird Euch das sicher verzeihen und ich freue mich darauf Euch wieder zu sehen", sprach er und bekam schallendes Gelächter das gezwungen wirkte.

„Au contraire Graf. Wir werden uns nie mehr sehen. Ihr kennt meinen Vater nicht. Er wird mir das nie verzeihen."

„Warum? Was wird er schon tun?" Er wird schimpfen und", Oscar unterbrach ihn.

„Er wird mich entweder ermorden um meinen Fehler zu tilgen, er könnte mich auch bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit verprügeln. Mit Glück nur verstoßen, mit Pech verheiraten mit einem alten Mann anfang sechzig. Die Liste seiner Strafen ist endlos sofern ich vom König nicht wegen Hochverrats in die Bastille geworfen werde. Also bitte Graf Girodelle, behaltet mich in guter Erinnerung."

Dann stieg sie auf Ihr Pferd und ritt davon. Vielleicht würde Ihr Vater sie töten? Dann wäre sie endlich wieder mit André vereint. Ihrem besten Freund der vor einem Jahr an einem hohen durch Erkältung ausgelöstem Fieber gestorben war. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, zersplitterte, dass was einst ihr Herz war in weitere teile.

Sie konnte und wollte einfach nicht vergessen das sie keinen Menschen mehr hatte dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte mal abgesehen von ihrer Kinderfrau.

* * *

Sophie ihre geliebte alte Kinderfrau war mehr als außersich und malte sich bereits die schlimmsten Dinge aus die der Vater ihr antun konnte.

„Kind warum hast du das auch nur gemacht?", fragte sie und sah sie an.

„Ich wollte den Sohn des Major de Girodelle oder in dem Fall mich nicht vor versammelten Hof blamieren. Was glaubst du würde Vater machen, wenn mir das in Versailles passiert wäre vor dem König, so hab ich ihm eine Demütigung in der Öffentlichkeit erspart", antwortete sie und seufzte. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte, so machte sie sich schreckliche Sorgen, was nun aus ihr werden würde. Vermutlich wäre sie glimpflicher davon gekommen, wäre sie nach Versailles geritten und hätte dort das Duell ausgetragen.

Beide wendeten die Köpfe als die Eingangstür laut ins Schloss fiel und sich Schritte näherten. Panik stieg in Oscar hoch aber sie versuchte sie zu verstecken. Denn wenn sie jetzt die Nerven verlor das wusste sie würde es nur noch schlimmer werden als es sowieso schon war.

„OSCAR!", rief die wütende Stimme ihres Vaters als dieser sie in der Küche erblickte. "In mein Arbeitszimmer! Sofort", war alles was er sagte und wandte sich ab.

"Ja Vater", antwortete sie und folgte ihm die Treppe rauf und über den Gang zu diesem.


	3. Wähle

**A/N:** Ich mich über Konstruktive Kritik freuen. Was ich besser machen kann. Ja ich weiß im Anime war das Duell eigentlich einen Tag nach dem Treppen sturz aber diese Variante gefiel mir einfach besser.

* * *

Nach seinem Gespräch mit dem König – Victor hatte versucht zu erklären warum Lady Oscar getan hatte was sie tat – denn auch der König war für harte Strafen bekannt und die Worte Lady Oscars die Liste der Strafen, welche Ihr Vater hatte wäre endlich hatte ihn sehr beunruhigt.

Auf dem Heimweg kam er am Weg vorbei der zum Anwesen der Jarjayes führte und etwas zog ihn zum Anwesen. Er musste einfach wissen, dass es seiner Kontrahentin gut ging und sie unverletzt war. Als er auf den Hof ritt - warum das Schmiedeeiserne Tor offen stand konnte er nicht erkennen, hörte er Stimmen aus dem Stall. Eine wütende Männerstimme der General Jarjayes und eine weibliche leisere Stimme.

Als Victor abstieg und sich langsam den Stall näherte konnte er verstehen um was es ging. Das heutige Duell und die Konsequenzen die daraus resultierten.

„Das war es. Ich hab es satt nur Fehler und du warst der Größte. Du bist nicht mehr meine Sohn. Morgen werde ich dir zwei potenzielle Ehemänner vorstellen. Bis zur Hochzeit dulde ich dich noch hier. Doch nach deiner Hochzeitsnacht will ich dich nie wiedersehen. Verstanden? Du wirst aus meinem Testament gestrichen. Du und deine Kinder Ihr seid dann für mich Fremde. Genauso wie du keine Eltern mehr hast, wirst du auch keine Schwestern mehr haben! Verstanden?",

Keine Antwort kam es erklang nur ein schmerzlicher Aufschrei, der an einen geschlagenen und misshandelten Hund erinnerte.

Der General stürmte aus dem Stall und schien Victor nicht zu bemerken, der sich dem Stall näherte und dann eintrat. Nur die Pferde waren da und diese wieherten, schnaubten und scharrten mit den Hufen vor Aufregung über das geschehen.

„Lady Oscar", rief er vorsichtig und sah sich um. Es war so dunkel, dass er fast die Hand vor Augen nicht sah. Dann eine Bewegung im Haufen Stroh vor ihm.

„André?", kam eine Stimme. „Warum nennst du mich Lady? Du sollst mich doch, wenn wir alleine sind oder hier auf dem Anwesen nicht Lady nennen", flüsterte sie.

„Lady Oscar. Ihr irrt. Ich bin es Graf de Girodelle", kam die Antwort.

„Graf Girodelle? Was macht Ihr hier?", fragte sie entsetzt und richtete sich auf wobei sie die Luft scharf einzog. Ihr tat alles weh. Nicht nur von den Ohrfeigen, die sie bekommen hatte. Auch die Rippen taten weh. Bestimmt war eine durch den Treppensturz heute Morgen angeknackst. Deswegen war sie wohl auch im Duell so schlecht gewesen. Sie hatte den Schmerz nur gekonnt ignoriert.

„Ich war nach Eurer Erklärung über Eure mögliche Bestrafung durch Euren Vater sehr besorgt. Ich habe schon mit dem König geredet und erklärt, was genau sich zugetragen hat. Er ist Euch nicht mehr böse und wird Euch auch nicht ins Gefängnis werfen. Aber ich glaube Eure Rippen sind verletzt. Ich habe es gesehen auch wenn Ihr es nicht gezeigt habt. Ihr konntet Euch während des Duells nicht richtig bewegen."

„Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nicht verletzt!", fauchte sie und verzog dann das Gesicht.

„Und ob Ihr das seit! Ihr weigert Euch nur es einzugestehen. Was genau ist vorgefallen?", fragte er.

„Ihr habt recht. Etwas scheint mit meinen Rippen nicht in Ordnung zu sein", gestand sie und erzählte, dass sie die Treppe runtergefallen wäre. „Aber Ihr habt es gehört, oder? Morgen werde ich zwei potenziellen Ehemännern vorgestellt, höre ihre Heiratsanträge, muss einen Antrag akzeptieren und nach der Hochzeitsnacht bin ich weg."

„Das ist schade. Ihr seid eine wunderschöne Frau und gehört nicht an die Seite eines alten Mannes. Darf ich fragen wen Euer Vater einlädt?", wollte er wissen und bemerkte, dass sie wegsah.

Schweigen herrschte als Oscar nicht antwortete. Sie wusste es doch selber nicht. Sie hatte nur eine dumpfe Vorahnung und die behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Lady Oscar ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr wirkt blass", versuchte er sie abzulenken.

„Ja. Aber ich muss. Ihr kennt die Regeln genauso gut wie ich", meinte sie und sah weg. „Ach André ich will zu dir. Mein André bitte Gott hol mich zu dir. Bring mich zu meinem André. Damit alles wieder so ist wie früher", murmelte sie.

„Aber das könnt Ihr nicht wirklich wollen, oder?", sprach er.

„Es ist in eine gängige Praxis in unserem Stand das solltet Ihr wissen", erinnerte sie ihn. „Zumal ich mir denken kann, wen mein Vater einladen wird. Herzog de Guise oder Graf de Bourseiller. Vermutlich wird er sogar beide Einladen und ich habe dann die Wahl. Die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera."

„Ist Euer Vater verrückt? Der Herzog de Guise ist ja schon schlimm aber Graf de Bourseiller. Er würde Euch doch nicht wirklich mit so einem herrischen, brutalen, aggressiven, notgeilen, gewalttätigen und perversen Mann verheiraten?"

„Ihr kennt Ihn nicht! Er wird das machen. Ich hab doch schon gesehen bei meinen Schwestern, wie er sie verheiratet hat. Bourseiller, ist wie eine Mischung der Ehemänner meinen Schwestern. Valérie, Cécile, Éléonore und Véronique."

Victor de Girodelle nickte und blickte Oscar in die Augen. Sanft legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange, dann küsste er sie und setzte all sein Gewicht ein, um sie in das Stroh zu drücken.

„Das werde ich nicht zu lassen", murmelte e als er den Kuss löste dann küsste er erneut Ihre Lippen. Oscar versteifte sich und sah den älteren im schummrigen Licht des Stalles an.

„Lady Oscar. Hier und jetzt könnt Ihr meine Frau werden. Meine Eltern nerven mich schon ewig damit, dass ich mir eine Ehefrau suchen und um die Fortführung der Familienline zu kümmern", murmelte er und hielt sie noch immer mit seinem Gewicht fest.

„Was sagt Ihr?", wollte er wissen und küsste erneut Ihre Lippen. Schob dabei ein Knie zwischen Ihre Schenkel und drückte sie auseinander. Ließ sich dazwischen gleiten. Löste den Kuss und sah sie an. Wartete auf eine Reaktion. Diese kam auch prompt. Er wurde unsanft weggestoßen.

„Fasst mich nicht an! Fasst mich nicht an Graf! Hört Ihr? Fasst mich ja nicht an! Ihr kennt die Regeln jetzt geht!", sie wies auf die Tür des Stalles und eilte ins das noch elterliche Anwesen.

* * *

Schweren Schrittes ging sie auf ihr Zimmer vorbei an den Bediensteten, während ihr Blick zu Boden gerichtet war. Sie setzte sich in diesem angekommen auf die Fensterbank und starrte hinaus in die Ferne. Wer wohl kommen würde? Herzog de Guise oder Graf de Bourseiller? Sie hoffte auf den Herzog aber war sie überhaupt noch jung genug für diesen? Für Victor de Girodelle auf Jedenfall. Noch immer spürte sie das Gewicht Ihres Gegners auf sich, wie seine Lippen, die Ihren versiegelten und sein Knie ihre Beine öffnete und er dazwischen lag. Er hätte es tun können, er hätte sie zu seiner Frau nehmen können. Im Stall auf dem Stroh, aber er hat es nicht. Hatte Ihre Zurückweisung akzeptiert. War gegangen hatte nur eine undefinierbare Wärme auf den Eissplittern, die einst ihr Herz waren hinterlassen. Sie senkte den Kopf. Sie wollte das nicht fühlen. Sie wollte nie mehr fühlen. Ihre Seele und Herz waren vor einem Jahr gestorben und das sollte so bleiben.

Verdammt warum ausgerechnet heute! Erst diese Verletzung an den Rippen, dann das verlorene Duell, diese seltsame Wärme, die Ihr Gegner hinterlassen hatte und die Aussicht verheiratet zu werden. Nichts davon sagte Ihr zu.

Am liebsten war ihr noch immer der Tod. Es gab genug Möglichkeiten das Leben selbst zu beenden. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihr der Himmel verwehrt bleiben sollte. Es wäre immer noch besser als in einer Hölle namens Ehe gefangen zu sein.

Es klopfte und sie schreckte hoch. "Wenn du es bist André komm rein", sprach sie aus Gewohnheit doch Sophie die Kinderfrau erschien.

„Ach Kindchen du vermisst Ihn immer noch oder. Glaub mir. Hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich ihn nie so behandelt und gesagt er wäre ein Nichtsnutz."

„Sophie. Ich habe Angst seit er letztes Jahr gestorben ist, hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr und morgen muss ich entweder den Herzog de Guise, den Graf de Bourseiller oder Victor de Girodelle als Ehemann akzeptieren und für immer hier fort", flüsterte sie mit schwerer Stimme und erlaubte sich zu weinen. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht glauben oder gar akzeptieren das es nun vorbei war. Durch Ihren Fehler.

„Mein kleiner Liebling. Dein Herz wird irgendwann heilen es dauert nur lange. Aber es wird heilen man merkt es oft nicht doch irgendwann wird es geschehen", flüsterte die alte Haushälterin. Dann sah sie Oscar an. „Wieso der Sohn der Girodelles?", meinte Sophie verwirrt.

„Er war vorhin da und hat nach mir gesehen. Er hatte Sorge mir könnte etwas zugestoßen sein. Dabei hat er gehört, wie Vater die Ankündigung wegen der Ehemänner machte. Ich habe Ihm gesagt, wenn er mich wirklich will muss er morgen kommen und um meine Hand anhalten, wie es sich für einen Adeligen gehört."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag fuhren zwei Kutschen auf den Hof. Oscar sah sie von Ihrem Zimmer aus und schluckte.

Das eine war der Herzog de Guise welchen sie schon einmal sah als sie Ihre Eltern einmal vor langer Zeit nach Versailles begleitet hatte und da hatte sie den Kerl schon nicht leiden können als er Ihr vorgestellt wurde. Der nächste Herr war definitiv das was man als übergewichtig bezeichnen würde. Vermutlich Graf Bourseiller. Sie würde hier warten bis sie gerufen wurde und würde dann die Anträge hören und einen akzeptieren müssen. _Girodelle Ihr hattet nicht den Mut zu kommen. Ihr wolltet nur meinen Körper aber den habe ich Euch nicht gegeben deswegen bleibt Ihr fern oder hält Euch Eure Aufgabe als Kapitän der königlichen Garde ab? Was es auch immer sein mag. Mein Leben endet heute in der Hölle_ , dachte sie da sie den Grafen Sohn nicht sah und die Wärme, die seit gestern auf ihrem zersplitterten und gefrorenen Herz lag wich und ließ eine noch stärkere Kälte zurück. In spätestens zwei Tagen wäre Verlobungsfeier, und in vier Tagen wäre die Hochzeitsfeier. Die Hochzeitsnacht würde noch hier verbracht dann wäre sie weg. Obwohl warum hier verbringen? Er wollte sie nach der Hochzeit ja nicht mehr sehen.

Ihr graute es jetzt schon vor dem Moment wo Ihr Körper von einem der Beiden in Besitz genommen würde. Denn wer immer der beiden es auch wäre. Er würde wie ein Tier über sie herfallen.

* * *

Erst ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus den Gedanken und ein Dienstmädchen erschien. Verkündete, dass der Vater sie sehen wolle. Oscar nickte und schritt den Gang zum Arbeitszimmer entlang klopfte und trat ein.

„Hier bin ich bereit einen Ehemann zu wählen", sprach sie und wohlwollend grinste ihr noch Vater.

„Darf ich dir vorstellen. Der Herzog Joseph de Guise", er deutete auf den Mann etwa anfang dreißig.

„Es freut mich dich zu sehen Kind und du bekommst alles was du willst. Kleidung Schmuck Geschenke, Kinder", sprach er und küsste ihre Hand.

Oscar zitterte vor Ekel und Abscheu zeigte es aber nicht. Sie blieb höflich. _Kinder? Mit dem Herzog? Eher sterbe ich_ , dachte sie.

„Die Freude ist ganz meiner Seits Herzog de Guise", sprach sie mit einem gezwungenen lächeln.

Als Ihre Hand frei war wandte sie sich dem Graf de Bourseiller zu. Dieser sah sie an und in seinen Augen lag ein funkeln das Oscar richtig mulmig werden ließ.

„Ich sag es dir gleich. Mein Haus meine Regeln. Du wirst dich daranhalten und dein Leben wird der Himmel. Brichst du eine wird dir die Hölle auf Erden blühen."

Oscar schluckte.

„Ich freue mich Euch kennen zu lernen Graf. Was wären das für Regeln? Damit ich mich vorbereiten kann?", sprach sie.

„Ich sehe du hast mehr verstand als ich dir zu getraut hätte. Nun. Die Regeln sind simpel", fing er an.

1\. Du stehst erst auf, wenn ich es dir erlaube

2\. Wann immer ich will wirst du dich mir hingeben

3\. Töchter kommen mir nicht ins Haus

4\. Du redest erst nach meiner Erlaubnis

5\. Du wirst Kleider tragen

6\. Wiederstand gegen meine Regeln wird schwer bestraft

7\. Keine unnötigen Fragen

Er sah sie an und Oscar schluckte. Sie hatte sich entschieden schon nach der ersten Regel.

„Wie definiert Ihr Töchter kommen mir nicht ins Haus? Was geschieht mit ihnen? Werdet ihr mich bestrafen oder wie muss ich mir diese Regel vorstellen? Denn ein Kind ist ja von Gott gegeben da habe ich keinen Einfluss darauf ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?", erklärte sie. Irgendwas sagte ihr, dass sie die Antworten nicht mögen würde. Aber so konnte sie Zeit schinden.

„Ich sagte zwar keine Unnötigen Fragen aber ich sehe darüber hinweg, da Ihr noch nicht meine Verlobte und auch noch nicht meine Frau seid. Damit Ihr Euch darauf einstellen könnt. Ich werde sie schnellst möglich verheiraten, denn es ist Eure Schuld, wenn eine Tochter geboren wird."

„Allen drei Oscar, dem Herzog und dem General entgleiste das Gesicht.

„Gut. Da wir das nun geklärt haben", fing er an, nahm Oscars Hand in die Seine und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Dann sprach er.

„Lady Oscar François de Jarjayes ich Graf Jean-Christophe de Bourseiller biete Euch Schmuck, Kleidung und das Glück der Mutterschaft an der Küste der Normandie wo mein Anwesen steht."

Oscar sah zwischen beiden hin und her. Würde Girodelle doch noch auftauchen? Was war Bourseiller denn für ein Monster? Nein! Das würde sie nicht mitmachen! Vor allem als Bestrafung für sie sie? Niemals!

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen oder gar welchen Antrag ich nun akzeptieren soll. Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch meine Herren aber es fällt mir schwer mich zu entschieden. Ein Haus in der Normandie wäre verlockend aber ein Haus des Generals steht dort als Sommer Residenz ebenfalls und er möchte mich ja nicht mehr sehen", meinte Oscar. „Würde ich nun Euren Antrag annehmen Graf Bourseiller so müsste er mich sehen", Sie würde bestimmt nicht nach den Regeln dieses aufgeblasenen de Bourseiller tanzen und de Guise würde sie auch nicht an sich ranlassen. Vor allem, wenn ihre Töchter nicht mal den ersten Tag überleben würden.

Sechs Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet und sie blickte zu Ihrem Vater. Alle dachten nun es wäre der Herzog, der sich schon freute eine junge Frau zu bekommen und Bourseiller knurrte.

Dann sprach Oscar und es war wie eine Ohrfeige für alle.

„Ich bitte Euch inständig Vater erdolcht mich. Ich werde keinen dieser Männer heiraten. Eher würde ich sterben! Denn einen Mann der Töchter nur weil sie ihm eine Last sind schnellst möglich verheiratet, den würde ich nie als Mann akzeptieren. Außerdem bin ich zu alt für den Herzog de Guise", verkündete sie und im gleichen Augenblick flog die Tür auf und schlug gegen die Wand des Arbeitszimmer.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf diese in welcher der 19 Jahre alte Graf Victor Clement de Girodelle stand.

„Graf General Jarjayes! Ich Graf Victor Clement de Girodelle ältester und einziges Sohn des Graf Major Jean de Girodelle, Kapitän der königlichen Garde am Schloss Versailles bitte Euch gebt mir Eure Tochter Oscar François zur Frau."

Er schritt direkt auf Oscar zu, die beiden älteren Herren ignorierend und kniete sich vor die vierzehn jährige. Nahm Ihre Hand in die seine und küsste ihren Handrücken.

„Lady Oscar François de Jarjayes ich biete Euch das Leben in einem gemütlichen Heim in dem Ihr all die Wärme, Liebe und Geborgenheit findet, die Ihr verdient. Ferner werdet Ihr als meine Frau mit mir zusammen die königliche Familie beschützen denn der König hat auf meine bitte hin einer Vermählung zwischen uns zugestimmt und eingewilligt Euch zur Leibwache der Dauphine zu ernennen sofern Euer Vater und Ihr diesen Heiratsantrag akzeptiert."

„Was bildest du dir ein", rief der Graf Bourseiller. „Wir wurden ausgewählt und diese kleine Hündin will lieber sterben. Nur weil Ihr meine Regeln nicht passen! Dann soll sie es. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, meinen Dolch durch Ihr undankbares Herz zu rammen und ihr unnützes Leben zu tilgen. Der General hätte gut daran getan alle seine Töchter als Säuglinge aus dem Haus zu werfen. "

„Aufhören!", schrie der General. „Wenn das so ist gebe ich der Bitte von Graf Girodelle statt. Oscar er wird dein Ehemann. In zwei Tagen ist Verlobungsfeier in vier Tagen Hochzeit und nach der Hochzeitsnacht will ich dich nicht mehr sehen!"

Oscar sah den General Ihren noch Vater an. „Wirklich? Hier die Hochzeitsnacht verbringen? Ich dachte Ihr wollt mich nicht mehr sehen. Also warum sollte ich dann länger als nötig hierbleiben?", meinte sie und wandte sich dem Grafen Girodelle zu. „Es tut mir leid Graf Girodelle aber Ihr solltet eine andere Frau heiraten. Wie ich sagte eher sterbe ich als zu heiraten."

Alle sahen sie an.

„Das war Euer Ernst? Wir können auch erst in einem Jahr heiraten. Ihr seid ja erst vierzehn."

„Nein. Ich sterbe lieber als zu heiraten", wiederholte sie.

„Überlegt Euch das gut. Euer Vater", fing er an. „Dieser Mann ist nicht mein Vater und selbst wenn es gibt nur eine Person, die ich von Herzen liebe und die ich geheiratet hätte. André Grandier, wenn er noch leben würde. Es tut mir leid aber mein Herz starb mit ihm."

Der Herzog de Guise und der Graf de Bourseiller stürmten aus dem Arbeitszimmer und der General zog seinen Dolch. Das gab es nicht. Dieses undankbare Kind hing immer noch an dem toten Stallburschen.

„Mach das du wegkommst und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken. Du bist nicht länger mein Kind." Oscar drehte sich um und schritt erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Arbeitszimmer.


	4. Entscheidung

**A/N:** Einige Kapitel sind halt kürzer als andere aber die werde ich bei Gelegenheit überarbeiten.

* * *

Der Abend brach herein und die untergehenden Sonne, warf ihre orange-roten Strahlen auf eine Gestalt die durch die Straßen von Paris in Richtung eines Kirchenfriedhofs lief. Sie war nach dem Streit mit ihrem Vater weggelaufen und suchte nun Trost an dem einzigen Ort wo sie sich sicher fühlte. Dem Grab ihres Freundes André um ihm zu erzählen was sie bewegte. Wie sie seit seinem tot vom Vater noch härter als zuvor trainiert worden war. Wie er sie heute aus dem Haus gejagt hatte, weil sie sich weigertezu heiraten. Das er der einzige wäre, dem sie üerhaupt ein Eheversprechen gegeben hätte. Das ihr Herz letztes Jahr mit ihm gestorben war und wie sehr sie es schmerzte Alastair jeden Tag nach ihm rufen zu hören. Das sie bald bei ihm sein würde, denn sie konnte nirgends als Dienstmädchen anfangen da sie nie das gelernt hatte, was eine Frau normalerweise können musste und so würde sie vermutlich früher oder später auf der Straße sterben.

„Ich schau morgen wieder vorbei", meinte sie zu dem Grab als sie sich erhob und den Kirchenfriedhof verließ.

* * *

Die Sonne war hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und nur noch schwach war ihr orange-rotes glühen zusehen, während die Nacht herein brach und Oscar Ziellos durch die Straßen des nächtlichen Paris irrte. Zurück konnte sie nicht mehr. Das stand fest. Ihr Vater würde sie nicht mehr hereinlassen und betteln war unter ihrer würde. Nein zum zurück kehren, dazu war zu viel Vorgefallen. Ihre Schwestern? Véronique, Éléonore, Valérie und Élisabeth? nein. Die würden sie nicht aufnehmen. Sie war eine Verräterin und sie konnte diese nicht leiden. Was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Vielleicht Cécile? Ja diese war immer ganz nett und freundlich ihr gegenüber. Aber jetzt? Wo sie doch als Verräterin gebrandmarkt war? Eine Schande für die Familie? Bestimmt würde diese sie auch nicht mehr akzeptieren. Was sollte sie tun? Inzwischen verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie nicht doch den Antrag von Girodelle angenommen hatte. Aber die dummen Gesichter von Bourseiller und Herzog de Gramont waren unbezahlbar gewesen und als sie dann auch noch Victor ablehnte hatte sie sich einfach nur klasse gefühlt. Aber jetzt? Ihr Magen knurrte das letzte Mal hatte sie heute Morgen etwas gegessen. Seit dem nichts mehr. Die Tragweite ihrer Entscheidung wurde ihr jetzt erst richtig bewusst.

* * *

Sie beobachtete wie kleine Kinder an ihr vorbei rannten nach Hause. In den engen und dunklen Gassen konnte sie die Schemen von Menschen erkennen, die lallten, die merkwürdig rochen, als haben sie noch nie etwas von waschen gehört. War, dass das los derer denen es nicht so gut ging? Des dritten Standes? Oder nur denen welche selbst diesem nicht angehörten. Was sollte sie machen? Auf den belebten Straßen der etwas besseren Viertel ging sie fast unter. Keiner achtete auf sie und die Geräusche um sie herum verschmolzen zu einer Kulisse aus Hintergrundgeräusche? Gespräche, das klappern von Hufen und Rädern, alles war für sie nur ein dumpfes Echo der Vergangenheit. Langsam bog sie ab einfach nur ab und weg von der Hauptstraße. Vielleicht sollte sie in ein Kloster gehen? Ein Konvent, dann hätte sie zumindest eine Unterkunft und Nahrung. Vielleicht würde sie dort das lernen, was sie nie gelernt hatte, Handarbeiten, und all das was eine Frau eigentlich können sollten.

Die Nacht war vollends über der Stadt hereingebrochen und der dunkelblaue Himmel an dem die Sternen trotz der durch die Laternen erhellten Straßen gut zu erkennen waren, erfüllten sie mit etwas freude denn bestimmt war irgendwo dort ihr bester Freund und beobachtete sie und würde ihr helfen.

Das Klappern von Hufen und Rädern ertönte diesmal sehr langsam und nahe und sie schaute sich erschrocken um. Erblickte eine Kutsche mit einem Familien Wappen. Ein blauer Löwe der ein Schwert hielt. Das Wappen ihrer Familie oder besser ehemaligen Familie. Schnell flüchtete sie in eine der nahe liegenden Seitengassen nur um zu warten, dass sie vorbei fuhr. Doch die Kutsche hielt und mit klopfen dem Herzen beobachtete sie wie der General Jarjaye, Ihr Vater ausstieg und dann Ihren Namen rief.

Leise zog sie sich weiter in die Gasse zurück. Sie würde nicht an gekrochen kommen und um Verzeihung betteln. Nein! Das war gegen Ihre würde. Er wollte sie nicht mehr, also würde er sie auch nicht mehr sehen. Warum suchte er sie überhaupt. Konnte ihm doch egal sein was sie tat. Ein Fass stoppte ihren Rückzug als sie dagegen stieß und Wasser über sie schwappte. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht über die Nässe und so versuchte sie sich trocken zu bekommen. Vergebens. _Das ist so eklig!_ , dachte sie und wollte schon weiter, über das Fass drüber klettern doch dann wurde sie am Handgelenk gepackt und herumgewirbelt. Eine Hand traf Ihre Wange und sie starrte in das Gesicht des Generals Jarjayes ihres 'Vaters' der sie wütend ansah.

„Mitkommen", knurrte er, knapp, packte sie erneut am Handgelenk und zog sie unerbittlich aus der Gasse, in der sie war zu der Kutsche.

„Lasst mich los! Ich will nicht mitkommen!", rief sie und stemmte sich gegen den Mann, den sie einst Vater nannte und unter dem sie Jahre lang gelitten hatte. Doch vergebens egal wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengete. Erst als sie nach ihm schlug und trat und ihm am Bein erwischte konnte sie sich etwas befreien. Die Menschen, beachteten das geschehen nicht wirklich und wenn doch, wen interessierte das schon? Die sicher nicht. So schnell sie kannte rannte sie los und weg. Wohin egal. Einfach nur weg.

Der General jagte ihr nach und erwischte sie in einer Gasse die sich als Sackgasse heraus stellte. Sie stand wortwörtlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand aber aufgeben! Niemals. Das war was für Frauen und sie war ein Soladt. Das würde sie ihm auch beweisen. Doch dann fiel ihr ein und zwar siedendheiß dass sie ihren Degen nicht dabei hatte.

„Ich sage es noch einmal!", knurrte der General und zog seinen Dolch den er im Spatzierstock versteckt hatte. "Du kommst jetzt mit und du hörst dir an, was ich dir zu sagen habe."

„Es ist doch alles zwischen uns gesagt. Da gibt es nichts mehr."

„Hüte deine Zunge! Der König hat einen Boten geschickt, seit dem suche ich dich."

„Der König? Was wird er schon verkünden? Er wird mir entweder den Titel aberkennen oder mich für immer des Landes verweißen oder aber hinrichten. Von daher, brauch ich auch nicht mit Euch zurück zu kommen um mir das anzuhören."

Oscar schwieg und sah in den Himmel. Suchte die Sterne die sie hier sogar noch besser sah.

„André bald bin ich wieder bei dir. Wenn du mich hörst schick mir ein Zeichen", rief sie zum Himmel und ein Stern blinkte für ein paar Sekunden hell auf. Der General seufzte und sah sie an. Er musste sie nach Hause bekommen und zwar schnell sonst würde der König ihn zur rechenschaft ziehen.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du kommst mit und hörst dir an was der König entschieden hat. Wenn du es nicht akzeptierst, dann kannst du dein Leben als Bettlerin auf den Straßen von Paris fristen. Ich werde auch Boten an deine Schwestern schicken, sie sollen dich nicht aufnehmen oder ähnliches."

"Also gut ich komme mit", meinte sie und sie lief vor ihm her aus der Gasse in der sie noch zuvor waren zur Kutsche. Der Kutscher öffnete die Tür und unsanft wurde sie ins innere geschubst. Als die Tür zu geschlagen war, setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung und es ging zurück zum Anwesen der Jarjayes.


	5. Ganz toll

**A/N:** Oscar erfährt im Detail was der König von ihr Will und sie ist nicht begeistert. Ferner trifft sie zum ersten mal auf Alain und seine Freunde.

* * *

Stunden später stand sie nun trocken im Arbeitszimmer Ihres 'Vaters' und sah diesen an.

„Warum habt ihr mich zurück geholt? Ihr wollt doch keine Verräterin in Eurem Haus haben? Woher der Sinneswandel?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte. Der König hat einen Boten geschickt nachdem Victor de Girodelle noch einmal mit ihm geredet hatte und du schon gegangen warst. Da du für das Leben einer Frau nicht wirklich geeignet bist, wirst du auf Befehl des Königs weiterhin die Militär Akademie in Paris besuchen. Dort wirst du deine Soldaten Ausbildung beenden, ferner hat er der Eheschließung, von Victor de Girodelle und dir zugestimmt. Eure Hochzeit wird nach dem Abschluss der Militär Akademie sein. Desweiteren wirst du heute noch zu ihm auf das Anwesen seiner Familie ziehen. Die Mutter deines Verlobten, wird dir Handarbeit und alles was eine Frau können muss beibringen. Sobald diese Ausbildungen abgeschlossen sind, wirst du die persönliche Leibwache der Dauphine."

„Das ist doch ein Widerspruch. Wenn ich für das Leben einer Frau nicht geeignet bin, warum soll ich dann heiraten und Handarbeiten werden?", fragte sie. Sie wollte einfach nicht heiraten. „Was soll das überhaupt bringen? Ich will mich nicht mit einer launischen Prinzessin rum ärgern. Ich meine sie bekommt doch eine Anstandsdame." "Mag sein aber sie braucht auch eine gleichaltrige Gefährtin. Auf die sie eher hören wird."

„Wer wird ihre Anstandsdame?", fragte sie schließlich misstrauisch.

"Madame Noailles", meinte der General und Oscar stöhnte.

„Diese alte Hexe? Kein Wunder das ich dazu auserkoren wurde", murmelte sie. Die Frau war einfach schlimm. Sie lag einem ständig in den Ohren wegen der Ettikette und verbot einem alles. Oscar erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr erstes und einziges Treffen mit dieser Dame und das hatte ihr gelangt.

„Hüte deine Zunge auch wenn es der Wahrheit entspricht das sie eine Hexe ist."

„Was wäre, würde ich mich weigern?", fragte sie schließlich. Danach würde sie ihre Antwort richten.

„Dann gibt es wie du in der Gasse in Paris sagtes drei Alternativen. Erstens dir wird der Titel aberkannt und du bist verloren. Wo willst du hin? Du kannst nicht als Dienstmädchen anfangen und Familie hast du dann nicht mehr. Möglichkeit zwei erstellt dir einen lettre de cachet aus. Bedeutet in deinem Fall Verbannung oder drittens er lässt dich hinrichten. Also sei froh das er dir diese letzte Chance gegeben hat. Für mich bist du nicht mehr nützlich. Meine Erziehung hat versagt. Eine Tochter kann kein Sohn sein."

„Ich verstehe. Aber was ist mit viertens?"

„Viertens?", kam es von ihm verwirrt.

„Wenn ihr mich tötet?"

„Warum sollte ich? Du bist doch schuld an dem ganzen. Hättest du von anfang an das getan was ich dir gesagt habe bezüglich des Duells wäre es nie zu dieser Situation gekommen."

„Ich bin jetzt schuld. Ihr hättet doch einfach einen der Söhne meiner Schwestern als Euren Nachfolger wählen können."

vSchweig!", schrie er und schlug sie so hart, dass sie wankte und auf den Boden fiel.

„Also? Was sagst du?", fragte er wartend und sah sie mit einem kalten Blick an.

„Ich akzeptiere die Bedingungen", kam es von ihr als sie spürte wie die eisigen Scherben die ihr Herz waren in aber tausende kleine Splitter zerbrachen.

„Gut jetzt geh mir aus den Augen. Dein Verlobter wartet unten."

„Ja", meinte sie nur und verließ das Arbeitszimmer.

 _Ich kann noch nicht mal was Essen. Hat einfach entschieden dass ich nach der Militär Akademie, heiraten und auf die Prinzessin aufpassen soll. Hab ich denn gar nichts zu sagen?_ dachte sie aber zeigte es nicht. Wo war dass denn jetzt anderes als ihre paar Stunden auf der Straße.

* * *

Der nächste Tag brach an und Oscar verließ früh ihr Zimmer für das Frühstück nur um sich zu verirren und zum Speisesaal geleitet zu werden, da sie sich ja seit gestern im Anwesen der Girodelles befand. Den Weg zum Stall fand sie auch nicht gleich und innerlich fluchte sie. Das Haus war ein Labyrinth. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, streichelte sie ihr Pferd Mistral und sattelte das Tier. Die Angestellten, wollten das natürlich für sie übernehmen aber wurden schroff abgewiesen.

„Ich sag das nur einmal! Ich sattele mein Pferd selber", sprach sie mit eisiger und strenger Stimme dann wandte sie sich Alastair zu. Da es gestern schon spät gewesen war würden heute im Laufe des Tages ihre privaten Sachen wie Kleidung, Bücher und sonstiges geholt werden. Nur Alastair hatten sie gestern noch mitgekommen.

„Na schon aufgeregt Mistral?", fragte sie und tätschelte dann Alastair Andrés Pferd, das nach seinem Reiter rief und sich unwohl fühlte. „Ach Alastair. Ich weiß, dass es hier für dich ungewohnt ist. Ich fühle mich auch Fremd aber bitte schrei doch nicht, so du weißt doch das André tot ist und Vater hat das doch so verfügt", flüsterte sie und tätschelte ihn noch ein paar Momente. „Ich weiß aber wie du dich fühlst ich vermisse ihn doch auch."

Sie führte Mistral auf den Hof, schaute das sie alles was sie brauchte hatte und machte ihn fertig dann wollte sie los reiten.

„Lady Oscar wo wollt Ihr hin?!", rief ihr zukünftiger Schwiegervater Cédric.

„Zur Militär Akademie. Jetzt lasst mich bitte ich bin schon spät dran", erklärte sie und gab Mistral einen leichten tritt in die Seite, der sich in Bewegung setzte.

Noch ehe sie das Tor des weitläufigen Anwesens erreicht hatte, holte ihr Verlobter sie ein und geleitete sie.

„Seid ihr schon nervös?", fragte er mit einem sanften lächeln und nicken war die Antwort als sie den Weg entlang ritten.

* * *

„He Alain schon gehört? Heute kommt ein neuer Schüler aus dem Hochadel. Ein gewisser Oscar François", fing Antoine an.

„Wirklich ein Schoßhündchen des Königs?", wollte dieser wissen und wirkte nicht begeistert. „Na dem werden wir es zeigen" sprach er als zwei Pferde auf den Hof ritten. Ein weißes ein graues und beide Reiter unterhielten sich leise über irgendwas.

„Samstag ist unsere offizielles gemeinsames Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit", fügte Victor hinzu und sah dann zu den zwölf Jungen, die die Pferde umringten als sie die beiden Tiere sahen.

„Habt dank für die Eskorte Graf Girodelle. Ich muss aber sagen ich möchte nicht wie eine Puppe geschmückt werden am Samstag."

„Lady Oscar", fing er an. „Ihr seid meine Verlobte und ihr werdet Euch fügen. Vergesst nicht ihr habt es mir zu verdanken, dass ihr weitestgehend unbeschadet aus der Angelegenheit herausgekommen seid", sprach dieser.

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem ich möchte einfach nur angepasst bei Hofe wirken und nicht wie diese aufgetackelte Madame du Barry", meinte sie leise.

„Ihr werde wunderbar zum Hofe passen. Meine Mutter wird das schon machen."

„Wie dem auch sei Graf müsst Ihr nicht zu Euren Männer?", fragte sie und bekam einen Handkuss, den sie mit einem genervten Augenrollen quittierte.

„Ich hole Euch später ab meine Sylphide", damit ritt er davon.

Oscar sah ihm nach, ehe sie abstieg und mit Mistral zu den Ställen schritt um ihn dort fertig zu machen.

Alain und seine Kumpel hatten das fasziniert beobachtet. Dann folgten sie ihr leise flüsternd und beobachteten wie auch die Stallburschen wie geschickt sie dies machte.

* * *

„Lady?", flüsterte Jules. Oscar wendete den Kopf und sah alle an.

„Mein Name ist Oscar François de Jarjayes", stellte sie sich vor und sah ernst zu allen.

„Eine Frau mit einem Männernamen? Die ins Militär will. Deswegen musste auch der Verlobte mit", lachte Alain und Sekunden später hatte er eine Faust im Gesicht und bevor Oscar den nächsten Schlag ausführen konnte wurde ihre Hand festgehalten.

„Beruhigt Euch. Ich kämpfe nicht mit Frauen das gehört sich nicht", sprach er und Oscar knurrte.

"Ich bin keine Frau", fauchte sie.

"Temperament hat die kleine ja", lachte Lasalle und die Wut in Oscar wuchs.

"Loslassen", rief sie verärgert, riss sich aus dem Griff Alains frei und marschierte mit ihren Sachen aus dem Stall. Den Unmut deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

* * *

„So Mademoiselle Oscar", fing Alain in der Klasse an und alle sahen wie die Wut erneut in Oscar hoch kochte.

„Ich bin Alain und kämpfe prinzipiell nicht gegen Frau. Es gehört sich nicht. Da wir aber adelige nicht leiden können sind etwaige Steine in Eurem Weg nicht gegen Euch persönlich als Frau, sondern nur gegen Euren Stand gerichtet und wir werden Euch keinerlei seelische Schmerzen bezüglich Eurer Gefühle zufügen."

„Wer garantiert das?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich. Ich werde die Herren hier persönlich daran erinnern."

„Ich sage sie hält es keine drei Tage aus", meinte Pierre und lachte.

„Wie es wohl ist so wie sie zu leben", sprach Alain.

„Du hast doch auch einen Titel oder nicht?", fragte Jaques.

„Aber selbst da gibt es Unterschiede", meinte er. "Ich habe nicht so viel Geld wie sie."

„Ich finde immer noch sie sollte das besser lassen. Sie hat ein schönes Gesicht. Man sollte es nicht verletzen", begann Charles und bekam eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Den Rest des Schultages sah man Charles mit einem feuerroten Handabdruck auf der Wange rumlaufen.

„Hätte nie gedacht das eine Frau so fest zuschlagen und so lange so schlechte Laune haben kann", meinte Pierre als sie Oscar beim satteln ihres Pferdes beobachteten.

„Schon gut Mistral. Wir reiten ja nach Hause", sprach sie und führte den Hengst nachdem sie fertig war, auf den Hof. _Ich hab aber auch ein Glück_ , schoss es Ihr durch den Kopf als sie Victor de Girodelle auf dem Hof warten sah.

„Scheinbar kann sie ihren Verlobten nicht leiden", flüsterte nun Charles dessen Wange noch immer gerötet war.

„Graf Girodelle", der Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich meine Victor", korrigierte sie sich. "Was führt Euch hier her?", wollte sie wissen. _Mein Verlobter ist schlimmer als jede Klette_ , jagte der nächste Gedanke durch ihren Kopf und sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln die neugierigen Blicke von Alain und den anderen.

„Oscar. Wie Ihr wisst sind wir verlobt und damit habe ich das Recht auf Euch aufzupassen. Nicht das diese Kerle hier Euch an die Wäsche gehen."

„Also wirklich! Ich bin gerade mal einen Tag hier und schon wird mir Unzucht unterstellt? Wer wollte mich den vorgestern im Stall vom Jarjayes Anwesen verführen mit ihm zu schlafen. Das wart ja wohl Ihr. Außerdem habt Ihr Euch nicht um Eure Männer von der königlichen Garde zu kümmern", meinte sie und stieg auf Mistral.

„Der König selbst hat mir erlaubt Euch zu bringen, abzuholen und zu begleiten", fügte er hinzu und Oscar entfuhr ein genervter Aufschrei.

„Danke. Aber ich brauch keinen Aufpasser und schon gar keinen Verlobten!", dann ritt sie davon.

„Was schaut Ihr so!?", rief Victor zu Alain und den anderen und jagte Oscar hinterher

* * *

„Nun wie war der erste Tag?", fragte ihr Vater der im Anwesen der Girodelles wartend im Salon saß.

„Dank meines Verlobten wissen alle ich bin aus dem Hochadel, eine Frau und sie ärgern mich deswegen. Meinetwegen kann er mich begleiten aber nicht mehr mit auf den Hof der Akademie reiten oder dort auf mich warten, wenn er mich abholt. Da er die Erlaubnis des Königs dazu hat. Ferner wollte er mich vorgestern nachdem Ihr Euren Unmut ausgelebt habt im Stall verführen."

„Das ist doch jetzt eine Unterstellung, oder? Er würde nie", fing der Major an.

„Es stimmt was sie sagt Vater. Was glaubt Ihr woher ich wusste das sie heiraten soll?"

„Es ist sogar ganz vorteilhaft das ihr beide Verlobt seid. Denn deine Schwestern Élisabeth und Éléonore haben angefragt ob es möglich wäre eine ehe zwischen einer ihrer Töchter und Victor zu arrangieren."

„Éléonore und eine ihrer Töchter mit einem Grafen verheiraten? Ich dachte immer für sie ist jeder Rang unter Herzog unwichtig?"

„Ich weiß. Aber die Familie Girodelle ist eine sehr einflussreiche Familie."

„Verstehe und meine Nichten sind nicht gerade leicht zufrieden zu stellen."

„Genau. Außerdem passen sie vom Charakter her nicht zu Victor."

Oscar schwieg und stellte sich das ganze gedanklich vor.

„Ihr habt recht. Aber ich bin doch eigentlich auch charakterlich nicht gerade geeignet."

„Du bist besser geeignet als Zoe", meinte der General und ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ich habe dir außerdem gestern gesagt, du wirst jeden Tag hingebracht und abgeholt. Also beschwere dich nicht. Verstanden"

„Ja", murmelte sie.

„Gut. Ab auf dein Zimmer", sprach er und Oscar sah ihn an.

„Darf ich Euch daran erinnern, Ihr seid nicht auf Eurem Anwesen", fing sie an. „Deswegen könnten mein Verlobter oder mein zukünftiger Schwiegervater mir so etwas befehlen aber nicht Ihr. Denn hat nicht eigentlich der Verlobte das sagen, wenn die Verlobte sich bei ihm aufhält bzw. bis zur Eheschließung mit in seinem Haushalt wohnt, oder irre ich mich gerade? Immerhin hat er ja in diesem Haus das sagen."

„Werde ja nicht Frech", drohte der General mit einem kalten Unterton in der Stimme und erhob sich. „Noch bin ich für dich verantwortlich."

Doch Victor schritt ein und der General verließ nach einer Aufforderung von diesem das Anwesen.


	6. Wut

**A/N:** Alains Kumpel François macht sich über Oscars Gefühle wegen Andrés Tod lustig und der General wird ungehalten

* * *

„Einen angenehmen Tag Lady Oscar", sprach Victor als er vom Hof der Akademie ritt.

„Euch auch Graf", zischte sie durch zusammen gebissene Zähne und marschierte mit ihrem Pferd zum Stall, um Mistral dort zu versorgen. Es tat Ihr weh jeden Morgen zu hören wie Alastair nach André rief und der nicht kam.

Als das Pferd versorgt war und Oscar aus dem Stall trat sah sie Alain und seine Freunde breit grinsend auf dem Hof stehen.

„Lebt Ihr schon bei Eurem Verlobten?", wollte Alain wissen.

„Was geht Euch das an?", fragte sie.

„Nun ja. Solltet Ihr nicht eigentlich überlegen, wie Euer Kleid aussehen wird?"

„Erst, wenn ich hier fertig mit der Ausbildung bin", konterte sie.

„Was macht überhaupt eine Frau wie Ihr in Männerkleidern hier bei uns?", fragte François.

„Befehl des Königs und verletzter männlicher Stolz", grummelte sie.

„Ach stimmt Ihr müsst ja den König für alles um Erlaubnis bitten", lachte Alain und wurde stuzig. „Verletzter männlicher Stolz?", fragte er.

„Ja. Ich wette sie hat keinen Freund", meinte François der das letzte nicht gehört hatte und alle wichen zurück als Oscar nach ihrem Degen griff das Gesicht rot vor Zorn und die Augen Wut verengte Schlitze die Funken sprühten.

„Nehmt das zurück!", schrie sie und richtete die Spitze des Degen auf François .

* * *

„François entschuldige dich sofort!", rief Alain. „Ich habe Euch gesagt wir werden nicht persönlichh und das wirst du gerade François!" Er war zwar ein Raufbold aber auch er wusste wann man besser den Mund hielt. Sie war eine Aristokratin und nur deswegen ärgerten sie diese. Sie wollten nicht auf sie persönlich los gehen. Das was François sagte nahm sie mit das sah man. Zu mal wollte er wissen was sie mit verletztem männlichem Stolz meinte.

„Warum? Sie ist eine Adelige die sich einen Dreck um", die Spitze des Degen zerriss den Stoff von François Kleidung.

„Nehmt das sofort zurück. Mein bester Freund ist seit einem Jahr tot! Jeden Morgen, jeden Abend höre ich wie Alastair sein Pferd nach seinem Reiter meinen Besten Freund André ruft und er kommt nicht. Weil ein Fieber ihn getötet hat!", rief sie.

„Und er war bestimmt ein Adeliger",

„Kämpft wenn Ihr den Mut habt!", verlangte sie zornig die Degenspitze erneut auf François gerichtet.

„Warum, weil ich deinen Bruder beleidige?", höhnte François.

„Nein! Unseren toten Stallburschen und Enkel unserer Haushälterin! Er war wie Ihr aus dem Drittenstand. Also los kämpft, wenn Ihr Euch traut."

Noch bevor es wirklich eskalierte erschienen die Lehrer und sahen zu den beiden. Jeder stellte seinen Standpunkt klar aber weder Alain noch die anderen, bestätigten Oscars Version weswegen sie als Strafe am Ende den Stall ausmisten und die Pferde versorgen musste.

Der Lehrer staunten nicht schlecht als sie kaum eine Erklärung brauchte.

* * *

Doch Alain und seine Freunde wollten sie einfach nur los werden und taten alles um sie zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. Aristokratin hin oder her. Auch wenn es den ersten schon interessierte was sie gemeint hatte.

Sie stießen gerade den Wassereimer um als eine Stimme ertönte und Oscar war noch nie so froh den Besitzer der Stimme zu hören und zu sehen.

Die Lehrer die das ganze überwachten, schluckten als sie Oscar sprechen hörten.

„Victor was macht du hier?"

"Nun. Es ist bereits Unterrichtsschluss und wie Ihr wisst bin ich Euer Verlobter. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich wollte sehen wie es meiner Sylphide geht und sie nach Hause begleiten, sprach er und etwas genervt sah sie Ihn an.

„Sagtet Ihr gerade Ihr Verlobter?", fragte der Fechtlehrer.

„Ja. Sie ist meine Verlobte. Also warum muss sie den Stall ausmisten und die Pferde versorgen?"

„Sie hat mit François gekämpft, weil er wohl den Stallburschen Ihrer Familie beleidigt hat der Tod ist. Sie sah ihn wohl als Freund", meinte der Lehrer.

„Ich habe nicht mit ihm gekämpft. Ich habe ihn herrausgefordert", widersprach Oscar.

„Treibt meine Verlobte ja nicht in den Selbstmord. Sie hat vor zwei Tagen Ihren Vater angefleht sie zu erdolchen, damit sie nicht heiraten muss. Sie hat sehr an diesem Stallburschen gehangen", Oscar die eh fertig war, sattelte Mistral und ritt dann vom Hof der Akademie.

* * *

„Ich begleite Euch nach Hause", sprach er als er sie eingeholt hatte und es kam kein Protest der jüngeren. Sie war froh.

„Danke. Aber meinem Vater werde ich mich noch stellen müssen und ich hab etwas Angst davor. Er ist bestimmt schon auf Eurem Familien Anwesen", sprach sie leise..

„Ich werde an Eurer Seite sein und Euch beschützen. Ich bin Euer Verlobter."

„Ich weiß und ich weiß auch das ich Euch gegenüber nicht gerade fair bin. Aber ich will einfach nicht mehr fühlen."

Victor zog an den Zügeln und sein Pferd stoppte.

„Ruhig Vapeur", sprach er und Oscar stoppte ebenfalls ihr Pferd neben Victors.

„Das wird Euch auf Dauer zerbrechen", sprach er und Oscar drehte den Kopf. Dann strich seine Hand sanft ihre Wange und er küsste sie erneut und ein weiteres Mal spürte sie wie sich diese seltsame Wärme über die eisigen Splitter ihres Herzens legte.

„Danke aber so wie es ist, finde ich es gut", nuschelte sie als er sich von ihren Lippen löste und sie versuchte die Wärme zu ignoriere die sich in ihrem inneren ausbreitete.

„Das ist schade", murmelte er. Seit Tagen schon hoffte er sie würde ebenso fühlen oder zumindest die Gefühle zulassen.

* * *

„Du hast was!?", rief ihr Vater und scheuerte ihr eine das sie fast zu Boden gegangen wäre, hätte Victor sie nicht aufgefangen.

„Sie haben André beleidigt das konnte ich", erhob sie die Stimme.

„Schweig!", brüllte der General und überlegte wie er sie bestrafen konnte.

„Bleibt hinter mir", murmelte Victor und zog seinen Degen.

„General! Ich fordere Euch höflichst auf geht! Dieses Anwesen gehört meiner Familie und ich dulde es nicht, dass man meine Verlobte auf meinem Grund und Boden so behandelt", sprach Victor schließlich. Er würde sie garantiert nicht alleine mit ihrem Vater lassen.

„Sie kommt mit mir zurück. Sie soll lernen zu gehorchen", fauchte dieser und sah den Kapitän an.

„In dem Ihr Eure Tochter Misshandelt? Denkt an die Worte des Königs. Ein Wort von mir an diesen und Ihr wisst was Euch droht."

„Also gut", knurrte er „Sie ist eh nur eine Erinnerung an meine Versagen keinen Sohn zu Zeugen. Eine Erinnerung, die ich vergessen will", sprach Reynier schließlich. „Das letzte Mal wird sie mich nach Eurer Hochzeitsnacht sehen. Dann ist sie für mich gestorben", sprach er etwas ruhiger.

„Wie ihr wünscht. Dann erwartete aber auch nicht, von uns zu den Taufen eingeladen zu werden, sollten Kinder aus der Ehe von Victor und mir hervorgehen." Damit war für sie das Thema erledigt und sie wandte sich ab. „Victor falls du mich suchst, ich bin bei den Pferden", sprach sie und ging aus dem Salon. Sie kannte sich zwar noch nicht so gut aus aber den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, dem Speisesaal und den Ställen fand sie zumindest fast alleine.


	7. Verrückt?

**A/N:** Wundert euch bitte nicht. In diesem Kapitel geht es um Oscars Seelenleben und es soll zeigen wie zerrüttet und zerstört sie im inneren schon ist. Ich hoffe mal das ist mir gelungen

* * *

Der neue Tag brach an und Oscar ritt gefolgt von ihrem Verlobten auf den Hof der Militär Akademie, welche von der ehemaligen Mätresse Madame Pompadur in Auftrag gegeben worden war. Doch diesmal. warteten weder Alain noch seine Freunde auf Oscar und ihren Begleiter, der sie noch verabschiedete. Es waren drei breitere und eher ungepflegte Schüler die Oscar mit den Augen förmlich auszuziehen schienen aber sie ignorierte es. Merkwürdige Blicke war sie inzwischen gewöhnt. Sie war ein Sohn keine Tochter und sie wusste sich zu wehren.

„Na komm Mistral, machen wir dich fertig", sprach sie und führte den weißen Schimmel in den Stall und zu seiner Box. Dort entfernte sie den Sattel und machte ihn fertig ehe sie die Tür schloss und ihr Pferd streichelte. Die Schritte hatte sie nur halb wargenommen, doch Mistral schon und er reagierte dem entsprechend. Oscar war zu nächst verwirrt als sie dann die Stimme hörte weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„So Mademoiselle wie wäre es, wenn wir drei uns einmal näher kennen lernen?", sprach der Anführer und die Angesprochene wendete den Kopf. Mistral wieherte lauter.

„Was?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich langsam in Ihrem Magen aus.

„Wir wollen Euch näher kennen lernen. Aristokratinnen sollen besonders weich und anschmiegsam sein", meinte der zweite und sie bauten sich vor der vierzehn jährigen auf. Oscar zog aus instinkt den Degen. Eigentlich durfte sie nicht doch wenn sie ihr zu nah kamen, würde sie kämpfen. Denn Entkommen konnte sie gerade nicht. Die drei bildeten langsam einen Halbkreis und traten auf sie zu. Ihr Kopf arbeitete aufhochturen, während sie nach einem Ausweg suchte.

"Lasst mich!", rief sie und die Stimme versagte ihr beinahe den Dienst. Was genau meinten die drei überhaupt sie konnte nichts mit dem was sie sagten anfangen.

„Na kommt schon einen kleinen Kuss", raunte der mittlere der Drei der wohl auch der Anführer war. Oscars anfängliche Panik wich entsetzen, als sie begriff, was er meinte. Denn ein Kuss bestimmt nicht. Sie wollten ihren Körper. Sie hob den Degen und hielt ihn den dreien vor die Nase. Hier war es eng und die Pferde das hörte sie gerieten in Panik, denn sie wurden immer lauter.

„Das wagt Ihr drei nicht", fauchte sie und man hörte die Wut die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Doch. Hört mal ihr seid eine Aristokratin und wir nehmen Euch Eure Ehre. Dann sind wir Euch ganz schnell los. Euer Vater wird das nicht gefallen und"

Oscar sah die drei an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, ihre Schultern bebten, sie begann zu kichern und fasste sich dann laut loslachend an den Kopf. Sie lachte wie eine Verrückte als sie das hörte und bekam sich bald nicht mehr ein. Musste sich an der Tür zu Mistrals Box abstützen. Die drei hatten wohl nicht wirklich hingehört oder beobachtet was um sie geschah.

„Was wollt Ihr bezwecken? Dass er mich verheiratet? Mich ermordet? Verlobt? Ihr drei habt wohl die meiste Zeit im Tiefschlaf verbracht oder?", fragte sie. „Denn ihr habt scheinbar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich schon verlobt bin. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Vater mich noch vor der Ehe ermordet. Vor zwei oder drei Tagen habe ich meinen Vater angefleht mich zu erdolchen. Denn dann wäre ich endlich wieder mit meinem André zusammen." Sie schlang die arme um sich und wiegte sich selbst hin und her. „Seit seinem Tod vor einem Jahr hoffe ich auf den Tag an dem ich mit ihm wieder vereint bin. Also los worauf wartet Ihr? Seid ihr Angsthasen? Oder doch nicht so mutig wie Ihr tut? Los ich warte. Was ist nun?", fragte sie und in ihren Augen war der Wahnsinn einer zerbrochenen Person, zu sehen. Einer Person, welcher alles egal war und die nur durch die Erinnerung bei Verstand geblieben zu sein schien und nun ihre wahre Persönlichkeit offenbarte.

„Äh vergesst einfach was wir machen wollten", die drei wichen zurück denn das Verhalten war definitiv nicht mehr normal. Blitzartig drehten sie sich um und sahen Alain und seine Freunde da stehen. Die drei Kerle, die eigentlich Oscar an die Wäsche wollten, verließen den Stall fluchtartig. Nur weg von der Verrückten.

* * *

Fassungslos sahen die zwölf den dreien nach und dann zu Oscar, welche entweder total verrückt oder seelisch zerrüttet war? Was genau nun der Fall war, wussten sie nicht. Es behagte ihnen aber auch nicht. Immer noch lachend verließ Oscar den Stall und achtete nicht mal auf die Mitschüler die sie mit den Augen verfolgten.

Lasalle und die anderen traten zu Oscar, welche an ihrem Platz saß und wartete dass der Unterricht begann.

„He. Eine Frage", fing Alain an doch keine Reaktion.

„Seid Ihr noch sauer wegen gestern?", wollte er weiter wissen. „Falls ja. Das tut uns wirklich leid", entschuldigte er sich. Noch immer keine Reaktion.

„François hat Euch was zu sagen."

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich war einfach nur froh jemanden zu verhöhnen. Das ich persönlich wurde ist mir erst später klar geworden.

„Lasst es sein. Herzlich Glückwunsch ihr habt es geschafft ich gehe. Ihr habt mein ohne hin in Scherben und Splitter zerbrochenes Herz zerstört", entgegnete sie, stand auf, verließ den Raum, eilte zum Stall um Mistral erneut zu satteln und zu verschwinden. Wohin? Noch keine Ahnung.

Einfach nur weg von allem und jedem. Genau bald würde sie wieder mit André vereint sein.

* * *

Alain und seine Truppe sahen sich an und ihr nach. Irgendwas sagte dem Raufbold sie würde etwas sehr dummes tun.

„Wo wollt ihr hin? Der Unterricht beginnt!", rief der Lehrer für Geschichte doch keine Reaktion. Die zwölf Freunde eilten Oscar hinterher. Ebenso der Lehrer. Doch als sie den Hof erreichten sahen sie nur noch wie ein weißes Pferd aus dem Stall galoppierte. So schnell sie konnten, rannten sie hinter her doch sie war schneller und als sie aus dem Tor draußen waren, hatten sie Oscar bereits aus den Augen verloren.

„Verdammt", fluchte Alain als er sich umsah. Wo konnte sie denn sein?

„So ihr drei geht jetzt zurück in den Unterricht!", meinte der Lehrer wurde aber nicht gehört, denn Alain schrie François an und eine hitzige Diskussion entbrannte.

„Warum hast du Idiot auch nicht aufgehört als ich es dir gesagt habe!", schrie er François an. „Du bist richtig persönlich geworden und das wollten wir doch nicht! Wenn sie sich was antut wird Ihr Verlobter wütend und Ihr Vater auch."

„Was glaubt Ihr ob man uns in die Bastille sperrt? Oder gleich hinrichten wird?", fragte Pierre besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung aber ich will es auch nicht wissen", knurrte Alain.

„Ich sagte ihr geht zurück in den Unterricht! Wir suchen sie", rief der Lehrer und Alain sah ihn an.

„Das geht nur uns und Oscar etwas an", meinte er und die Jungs rannten los. Kaum das sie aus dem Tor der Akademie draußen waren, trennten sie sich und suchten die Straßen von Paris ab. Doch Oscar war verschwunden. An einer Kirche in einem Außenbezirk fand Alain endlich Mistral und so betrat er den Kirchenfriedhof.


	8. Reden

**A/N:** Alain hakt genauer nach was mit Oscar los ist und kommt ins grüblen.

* * *

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann fand Alain die zusammen gesunkene Gestalt, die vor einem Grab lag und weinte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich und las die Inschrift auf dem Grabstein.

 _In Gedenken an_ _André Grandier  
_

 _26\. August 1754 - 16. Juni 1768_

 _geliebter Enkelsohn, Freund und Kamerade_

Das musste das Grab ihres besten Freundes sein.

„He hört mal. Mit François ist es durchgegangen. Es tut ihm doch selber leid. Wir haben gesehen was heute Morgen los war und er fühlt sich richtig mies, dass er sich gestern über Eure Gefühle lustig gemacht hat."

Keine Reaktion. Stumm lag sie da und nur ab und an zitterten ihre Schultern.

„He kommt mit es tut ihm wirklich leid. Wollt Ihr jetzt die ganze Zeit hierbleiben?"

„Lasst mich in Ruhe", murmelte sie. „Von wegen nicht persönlich werden. Ihr seid alle Lügner", meinte sie mit heißerer Stimme. „Aber das kann Euch auch egal sein. Mein Leiden wird bald enden. Ich bin zwar verlobt aber ist man tot braucht man nicht zu heiraten."

Alain sah etwas in Oscars Hand aufblitzen als ein Sonnenstrahl auf den Boden traf. Es war metallisch und wenn er sich nicht schwer irrte, war es eine Klinge und schnell versuchte er diese Oscar zu entwenden. Doch das war gar nicht so leicht. Noch immer sah er feuchte Spuren, welche sich über ihre Wangen zogen. Ärgern wegen dem Stand ja. Aber über einen Toten schlecht reden der jemanden viel bedeutet haben muss. Nein! Das würde er auch François noch mal eintrichtern. Warum konnte Alain nicht sagen aber allein die Tatsache das sie einen Stallburschen als gleichwertig ansah und selbst jetzt den Tod von diesem nicht überwunden hatte zeigte das sie nicht so war wie die anderen Aristokraten.

„Geht von mir runter!', verlangte sie verärgert. Verdammt sie bekam bald keine Luft mehr so schwer war er als er halb auf ihr lag und versuchte das Messer mit dem roten Griff zu fassen zu bekommen.

„Was habt Ihr gesagt?", fragte Alain grinsend und hielt das Objekt in die Höhe als er es ihrem Griff entwendet hatte.

„Geht bitte von mir runter! Ich bekomme gleich keine Luft mehr!", rief sie und zwei Lippen versiegelten die Ihren.

Das gab es doch nicht! Wie konnte er es wagen! Erst versuchte es ihr Verlobter Victor de Girodelle im Stall ihres ehemaligen Familiensitzes, jetzt einer ihrer Mitschüler auf dem Kirchenfriedhof am Grab ihres besten Freundes. Wie genau da hatte sie keine Ahnung aber sie befreite sich und wischte sich die Lippen ab.

„Ich möchte das nicht! Ich will allein sein! Ich will nicht mehr fühlen und vor allem will ich bei André sein!", rief sie mehr als sauer.

„Kommt Euer Verlobter wartet bestimmt auf Euch!", ignorierte Alain den Protest und kümmerte sich darum dass das Messer außerreichweite von seinem Gegenüber war.

„Ich bleibe hier! Soll er mich doch holen!", meinte sie und setzte sich wieder hin wurde aber am Handgelenk gepackt und Hochgezogen. „Hört Ihr überhaupt zu?", rief sie und stemmte sich gegen Alain. Dieser sah sie an. Das gab es doch nicht. Wie Stur war Oscar denn? Ein resigniertes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Er blieb stehen und hielt sie einfach nur am Handgelenk fest.

„Was glaubt Ihr wird Euer Vater sagen? Es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an. Aber er dürfte wütend sein, oder?"

„Ich lebe eh schon bei meinem Verlobten von daher kann es ihm egal sein."

„Aber Eurem Verlobten nicht, oder? Also los. Ich sorge auch dafür das François sich entschuldigt."

„Woher der Sinneswandel?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte. Wir haben nur was gegen Adelige und vor allem Adelige Frauen, die denken sie seien Männer. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir Euch persönlich als Frau verachten oder Eure Gefühle. Wir haben nur was gegen den Titel und das damit verbundene Leben. Die Vergangenheit kennen wir nicht und deswegen lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen. Auch wenn François etwas übertrieben hat. Ja auch ich trage einen Titel und trotzdem geht es mir teilweise schlechter als so manchem Bürgerlichen."

„Aber bestimmt müsst Ihr nicht den König um Erlaubnis bitten was das heiraten betrifft, oder?"

„Nein! Muss ich nicht. Ihr müsst, oder?", fragte er.

„Ja und wenn der König nicht zufrieden ist mit der Wahl dann entscheidet er und bestimmt eine adelige oder einen adeligen der von Rang passend ist."

„Euer Verlobter, oder?"

„Ja. Er hat die Erlaubnis vom König bekommen und mein Vater hat zugestimmt."

„Ihr wurdet nicht gefragt?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein. Ich wurde nicht gefragt", sprach sie. „Adelige Töchter wie ich werden nie gefragt. Sind wir zwölf beginnt die Suche nach dem passenden Bräutigam. Ist einer gefunden, holen der Vater und der Bräutigam, die Erlaubnis des Königs ein, der Bräutigam geht zum Haus seiner erwählten, stellt dann den Antrag beim Vater seiner zukünftigen Frau. Der Vater akzeptiert, die Tochter kommt dazu wird diesem Vorgestellt hört ebenfalls den Antrag und muss sich fügen. Dann ist sie verlobt und ab 15 Jahren wird sie verheiratet. Meistens sind die Männer so alt, dass sie die Väter der Braut sein könnten."

„Klingt nicht gerade toll", stellte Alain fest.

„Ist es auch nicht. Es ist schlimm und ekelhaft, gerade wenn einer Regeln für seine Frau aufstellt so wie es einer bei mir gemacht hat." Dann erzählte sie ihm was sich zu getragen hatte. Wie sie von klein auf benutzt wurde. Von dem Duell mit ihrem Verlobten und wie sie deswegen auf die Militär Akademie musste. „Ich würde gerne mit Euch tauschen. Glaubt Ihr das?", wollte sie wissen und sah in den Himmel. Alain schwieg und sah sie an. Das hatte er wirklich nicht gewusste. Er wusste ja dass sie gut lebte aber das sie so behandelt wurde. Das sie für ihren Vater nur eine Puppe war, mit der man spielen konnte wie man wollte.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, dass das nicht gerade schön sein muss. So behandelt zu werden."

„Wenigstens etwas. Aber morgen werde ich nicht mehr kommen, ich werde mit meinem Verlobten reden, dass wir die Hochzeit vorziehen. Ich bin müde und will einfach nicht mehr. Wie das Leben als Frau ist weiß ich nicht aber es kann nicht schlimmer als mein bisheriges sein. Danke das Ihr mir zugehört habt. Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder."

Langsam lief sie zum Ausgang des Kirchenfriedhof, stieg auf Mistral und ritt davon. Alain zurücklassend.

* * *

Victor regte sich auf als seine Verlobte endlich auf dem Sitz seiner Familie ankam. Doch es legte sich als er ihre Verfassung sah die aufgewühlt wirkte.

„Was bedrückt dich Sylphide?", fragte er als er sich zu ihr unter den Baum setzte.

„Nichts", log sie und dachte zurück an das Gespräch mit Alain, das sie an Andrés Grab geführt hatten.

„Du lügst", meinte er trocken, packte ihr Kinn mit einer Hand und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Erschrocken starrte sie in die blau-grünen Augen Victors. Seine Stimme war anders als sonst. Ernster, bestimmter und fordernder. Ein Knoten bildete sich in ihrer Kehle, den sie fast nicht schlucken konnte. Zeitgleich rutschte ihr Mut in den Keller.

„Also! Was ist los?", verlangte er erneut zu wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es so klug ist weiter auf die Militär Akademie zu gehen", sprach sie schließlich.

„Du willst also jetzt gleich, meine Frau werden?", flüsterte Victor und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Oscar war zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Sie spürte nur die Wärme, welche von der Oberfläche ihrer Haut bis tief ins innerste ihrer Seele vordrang, als sie die Lippen fühlten, die von den ihren zu ihrem Hals wanderten. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und neigte den Kopf zur Seite um ihren Hals weiter zu entblößen.

* * *

„Spinnst du?", wollte eine Stimme wissen und Victors Vater stand vor ihnen.

„Das du deine Verlobte küsst ist ja in Ordnung. Aber Ihr beide seid noch nicht verheiratet also Zügel dich und dein Verlangen Junge."

Oscar wurde rot wie eine Tomate und wurde sich jetzt erst gewahr, dass ihr Hemd offen und die Hände ihres Verlobten auf wanderschaft gegangen waren. So schnell wie sie konnte bedeckte sie die entblößten Stellen und rannte in das Haus, um sich dort im Zimmer zu verkriechen. Inzwischen kannte sie den weg zu diesem, dem Esszimmer, dem Salon sowie dem Arbeitszimmer und dem Stall auswendig. Victor hingegen grummelte verärgert.

* * *

Mistral stand wie jeden Tag in seiner Box in der Akademie und sah seiner Reiterin hinterher. Diese traf vor dem Stall Alain und seine Freunde.

„Ich dachte Ihr wolltet nicht mehr kommen?", kam es trocken von Alain.

„Mein Verlobter hat mich hierhergeschleppt nachdem mein zukünftiger Schwiegervater ihn an die Worte des Königs erinnert hatte. Dass ich hier sein muss. Es hat ihm nicht gepasst. Soviel kann ich sagen."

„Verstehe. Nun der gute François hier hat Euch etwas zu sagen nachdem das Gestern nicht klappte", meinte Alain und gab dem genannten einen schubs das er nach vorne stolperte.

Oscar zeigte keine Reaktion als sie François gestammelte Antwort hörte.

„Ich akzeptiere Eure Entschuldigung", sprach sie wissend es auf eine Eskalation ankommen zu lassen war nicht förderlich. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich schnell besonders in Versailles und sie wusste das einige Schüler von hier in die französische Palast Wache kamen oder schon waren, welche für den Schutz Versailles zuständig war. Während ihr Verlobter Victor die königliche Leibwache anführte und sie später die Leibwache der Dauphine werden würde. Außerdem war sie sich ziemlich sicher, das ein paar von Victors Männer vermutlich das ein oder andere von der französischen Palast Wache aufschnappen konnten und würden was hier so alles los war. und sie hatte nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis entgültig in Ungande fallen. Wer wusste was das gestern noch für Konsequenzen haben konnte oder besser haben würde? Zu mal Victor hier her kam und die meisten hier sicherlich jedes Waschweib in den Schatten stellen konnten.

„Gut und er wird sich nur noch über Euren Stand lustig machen. Nicht mehr über Eure Gefühle."

„Ich will es hoffen", sprach sie mit einem Unterton, den man nicht einordnen konnte.

Die zwölf nickten.

„Eine Frage noch. Ihr erwähntet vorgestern verletzter männlicher Stolz. Was genau meintet Ihr damit?", wollte Alain wissen.

„Wenn Ihr dass unbedingt wissen wollt. Ich habe fünf ältere Schwestern und darum hat mein Vater entschieden mich wie einen Jungen zu erziehen um eines Tages seinen Platz als General in der Armee des Königs einzunehmen. Deswegen trage ich Männerkleidung und habe einen Männer Namen."

Die zwölf Freunde lachten los als sie das hörten.


	9. Alastair

**A/N:** In diesem Kapitel geht es um Alastair, wie das Pferd von André in dieser Geschichte heißt.

* * *

„Wow, das ist ja ein schönes Tier, kam es anerkennend von Alain, welcher das braune Pferd betrachtete, das neben Mistral lief und beobachtete Victor wie er sich von seiner Verlobten mit einem Handkuss verabschiedete. Dann Alain und seine elf Freunde böse ansah als wolle er sagen. Fasst sie an und ihr bereut es. Oscar winkte noch ein paar Momente ihrem Verlobhten hinter her, dann lehnte sie sich auf Mistral nach vorne und atmete erleichtert aus. „Endlich bin ich den los", kam es von ihr als sie spürte, wie die Anspannung von ihren Schultern fiel und sie zumindest für ein paar Stunden sich nicht mehr so streng benehmen musste. Dann blickte sie zu ihren 'Freunden' immer noch halb auf Mistal liegend und antwortete endlich Alain.

„Das ist er in der Tat. Sein Name ist Alastair. Er gehörte André und in den nächsten Tagen muss ich einen neuen Besitzer für ihn finden", sprach sie betrübt. Tätschelte sodann das Tier das den Kopf hin und her warf, mit dem Huf scharrte und schnaubte.

„Warum?", kam es von Jules der etwas verunsichert wirkte und das Tier immer noch betrachtete.

Sie alle hatten zwar inzwischen Reitunterricht hier an der Akademie aber sie alle hatten so ihre Probleme. Jedenfalls bis auf Oscar, die schon wie er wusste mit etwa vier oder fünf Jahren Unterricht in Reiten hatte und damit, ihnen schon um einiges vorraus war. Generell hatte sich seit dem Vorfall hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Alain, seinen Freunden und Oscar verbessert und Sticheleien bezogen sich nur noch auf ihren Titel. Sie hatten sogar ein Wort gefunden mit dem Oscar zufrieden war und das nicht abwertend gegenpüber ihr war. Sie nannten sie hin und wieder Schoßhündchen. Manchmal ließen sie auch die Höflichkeitsfloskeln weg, aber auch nur wenn gerade keine aussenstehenden da waren.

„Alastair schreit oder besser ruft tagein, tagaus nach André. Es ist nicht mehr auszuhalten und ich möchte nicht eines Tages nach Hause kommen, nur um seine Box leer vorzufinden und ihn bei irgendeinem Tyrannen zu wissen wo er Misshandelt wird. Oder schlimmeres", ergänzte sie den Satz.

Sie stieg ab und führte beide Tiere in den Stall. Die Junges hinter ihr her. Kurz blieb sie stehen und sah zu ihnen. "Bin ich das Schoßhündchen oder ihr?", kam es mit amüsierten Ton von ihr als sie die Jungs beobachtete die hinter ihr her liefen.

Alastair sah sich um, während Mistral nach dem absatteln in die Box schritt und senkte den Kopf. „Wir wollen nur sicher gehen, dass dir nichts passiert", sprach er.

Alain und seine Freunde hingegen betrachtete das Tier dann noch etwas genauer, das mit seinen weichen Lippen an Oscars Haaren knabberte und seinen Kopf sanft an sie drückte. Mistral tat es dem braunen gleich.

„Schon gut Alastair, Mistral ich weiß was ihr beiden wollt und sie streichelte die Tiere noch ein paar Momente. Am liebsten würde sie die Seite der beiden nicht verlassen aber sie musste.

„Bis später und benehmt Euch ja! Vor allem du Alastair", sprach sie und beide Tiere nickten mit den Köpfen als haben sie verstanden was die junge Frau wollte.

* * *

„He Schoßhündchen", witzelte Pierre.

„Was denn?", kam es von der blonden.

„Das Pferd das du mitgebracht hast. Es ist wirklich wunderschön", gab er zu.

„Ja. Ich hoffe ich finde hier einen geeigneten Besitzer. Der Liebevoll mit ihm umgeht", murmelte sie.

„Er bedeutet dir viel? Also Alastair, oder?", hakte Jules nach.

„Ja. Er gehörte wie ich schon sagte meinem besten Freund André und ich weiß genau er würde nicht wollen das Alastair in den Besitz eines Tyrannen kommt."

„Das wird er nicht", versprach Alain der ebenfalls zu der kleinen Gruppe trat.

„Und wie? Alastair ist etwas schwierig, wenn man ihn nicht kennt", meinte sie und musste grinsen als sie an die Zeit dachte wie André versuchte das Tier zu bändigen.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Lasalle.

„Wie André versucht hat Alastairs Vertrauen zu gewinnen und wie lange das gedauert hat."

„Ich schaff das schon", sprach Alain zuversichtlich und sah alle an. „Ich werde sein Vertrauen gewinnen", verkündete er, dann gingen sie alle auf ihre Plätze und lauschten dem Leherer der so eben eintrat und der Klasse erklärte, was der Unterschiedn zwischen einem Degen und einem Säbel war und was man bei der Führung beachten musste und wann sie eingesetzt wurden. Was die Vor- und Nachteile waren und welche Arten von Degen es gab.

* * *

Mit lautem gepolter, ging Alain zu Boden und Gelächter erklang.

„Das sehen wir", lachte Lasalle und Oscar musste sich an der Tür zu Mistrals Box abstützen so sehr lachte sie.

„Alain wie war das? Ich schaff das schon?", fragte Oscar die sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte vor lachen.

„Dann mach es besser Schoßhündchen", rief Alain angesäuert das er von einer Frau ausgelacht wurde und Oscar sah ihn an.

„Du weißt schon das ich einen Vorteil habe, oder?", erinnerte sie ihn und lief zu dem braunen Hengst, der sie betrachtete.

„Ruhig junge. Ganz ruhig", flüsterte sie und streichelte das Tier zärtlich oberhalb der Nüstern, ehe sie seine Wange tätschelte und die Zügel aufnahm, um sich sodann elegant in den Sattel zu schwingen und in vollem Galopp aus dem Stall zu reiten. Als die anderen im Hof ankamen beobachteten sie wie Oscar den Hengst wendete und auf sie zu kam. Dann kurz vor ihnen stoppte.

Alain sah sie immer noch angesäuert an und schmollte. Das gab es doch nicht. Jetzt führte ihn dieses Pferd vor. Außerdem würde er bestimmt eine Woche nicht sitzen können.

„Verletzter, männlicher Stolz", flötete Oscar als sie Alastair zurück in seine Box führte. Alain tat als habe er das überhört aber es war schon richtig. Sein Stolz war verletzt. Außerdem kam er nicht umhin Oscar zu bewundern, wie sie das Tier so mühelos dazu brachte zu gehorchen. Ganz besonders wenn er sie auf Mistral reiten sah. Aber er musste ihr im Stillen zustimmen. Sie kannte das Pferd und wusste wie man ihn zu behandeln hatte, dass er hörte.

* * *

Bald war der Unterricht um und Oscar machte Mistral fertig, während ihr Verlobter auf den Hof ritt. Mit sichtlichem Desintresse musterte er die Zwölf jungen die immer um seine Verlobte waren und sie Schoßhündchen nannten. Doch etwas sagen konnte er nicht da in dem MOment Oscar auf Mistral und mit Alastair am Zügel aus dem Stall ritt und sich zu ihm begab.

„Guten Tag. Willst du mich wieder nach Hause begleiten?", fragte sie und wusste doch schon die Antwort.

„Natürlich", kam die ANtwort und Oscar verdrehte genervt die Augen. Dann nahm sie die Zügel auf und setzte Mistral in Bewegung. Alastair folgte sofort und zu dritt verließen sie den Hof.

„Das werde ich auch eines Tages schaffen. Alastair zu reiten", sprach Alain entschlossen als er den dreien nach sah. Wer war er dass er sich so einfach unterkriegen ließ?


	10. Warum?

**A/N:** Alain versucht sich mit Alastair anzufreunden und hat so seine Schwierigkeiten

* * *

Alain trat wütend gegen die Holzwand des Stalles. Seit Tagen schon versuchte er sich mit Alastair anzufreunden. Etwas das Oscar sehr erfreute. Denn es zeigte, das Alain obwohl er ungehobelt wirkte, einen weichen Kern hatte. Doch Alastair schien den schwarzhaarigen nicht zu möge. Er nahm weder einen Apfel an noch sonst was während er bei Oscar das liebste Pferd war.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein", knurrte Alain und schaute zu Oscar die Alastair und maschierte wütend aus dem Stall.

„Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht merkt er das du nicht André bist? Ich kann es nicht sagen", sprach Oscar als sie ihm und den anderen folgte. Es war schon merkwürdig das musste Oscar sich eingestehen. Alastair war doch normalerweise sonst nicht so.

„Aber er müsste ihn doch langsam vergessen haben oder nicht?", murmelte Alain verzweifelt und sah zurück zu dem braunen Pferd das neben Mistral stand. Er konnte das irgendwie nicht fassen, dass ein Pferd selbst nach fast einem Jahr noch immer an seinen Besitzer dachte.

„Ich kann es dir wie schon erwähnt nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass Victor und sein Vater langsam die Geduld mit Alastair verlieren. Wenn er nicht bald einen neuen Reiter, findet, dann", sie brach ab und sah zu dem Anführer ihrer kleinen Gruppe. „Vielleicht können wir ihn ja überlisten", kam es abwesend von Oscar als sie nach einer Lösung suchte um Alastair zu helfen und sie Alain ein paar Momente musterte. War das gerade André? Sie blinzekte und schüttelte den Kopf. Alain sah sie verwirrt an.

„Alles ok?", fragte dieser und trat etwas näher.

„André?", flüsterte sie mit halb offnenen Mund als Alain sprach und es sich für einen Moment wie ihr Toter Freund anhörte und sie auch meinte ihn zu erkennen. Doch so schnell wie diese Erscheinung gekommen war, so schnell war sie verschwunden.

„Oscar! Alles ok?", wiederholte Alain und die anderen die das ganze schweigend beobachteten waren mehr als verwirrt.

„Bis auf einige Unterschiede bist du ihm sogar etwas ähnlich", murmelte Oscar abwesend.

„Was?", fragte Alain intelligent der nicht verstand was die blonde Frau wollte.

„Ich erkläre es dir später", fügte sie hinzu und verabschiedete sich von den Tieren bis zum Unterrichtsschluss.

* * *

„Was willst du?", fragte Victor und sah zu Alain der die beiden begleitete. Er hatte sich doch gerade verhört. Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen.

„André's alte Kleider holen, um Alastair zu helfen", kam die Antwort Oscars.

„Wie soll das gehen?", wollte Alain wissen. Auch er verstand das ganze nicht so. Denn er saß zwar auf Alastair aber dieser wurde von Oscar an den Zügeln geführt und so musste Alain sich darauf konzentrieren das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Alastair das ganze nicht zu gefallen schien, denn er zeigte seinen Unmut deutlich.

„Ganz einfach du ziehst sie an und näherst dich Alastair. Vielleicht beruhigt es ihn etwas, wenn er die Sachen von André sieht und seinen Geruch wahrnimmt. Irgendwann wird er dich schon vollends akzeptieren Alain. Es geht mir nur darum ihm die Erinnerung an André nicht gewaltsam zu nehmen. Sie langsam verschwinden zu lassen."

„Ich soll also kein Ersatz für deinen besten Freund sein?", hakte er misstrauisch nach. Warum nur wackelte das Pferd so? Hätte er das geahnt. Er hätte nicht behauptet er würde es schon schaffen Alastair zu bändigen. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht Oscar in den Selbstmord treiben, sie hing an dem Pferd und er musste an die Szene auf dem Friedhof am Grab Andrés denken. Wie verzweifelt sie an jenem Tag war.

„Nein. Außerdem sind sie noch so gut und ich will nicht das sie von Motten zerfressen werden."

„Wenn du meinst", kam es von Victor etwas skeptisch und dann sah er zu Alain. „Redet nicht so vertraut mit meiner Verlobten", fauchte er in Richtung des schwarzhaarigen.

„War nur ein Vorschlag", konterte Oscar und sah ihn an. „Du verbietest ihm nicht wie er mit mir zu reden hat und wie nicht. Ich habe es ihm und den anderen erlaubt. Also akzeptiere es", damit wandte sie sich um und sah weiter gerade aus. Victor stieß verägert Luft aus und sah nach vorne. Dass ihm das Ganze nicht passte, war ihm anzusehen. Denn er konnte es nicht ertragen, seine Verlobte umgeben, von zweitklassigen Adeligen die auch noch mit ihr umgingen, als gehörten sie zu ihnen.

„Also gut wir versuchen es", meinte Alain schließlich der sich geschlagen gab. Wenn es klappte umso besser. Außerdem war das die Chance zu sehen, wie Oscar als Gräfin so lebte. Aber er spürte den verärgerten Blick auf sich und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Was hatte dieser Kerl nur? War er eifersüchtig? Schwachsinn. Was wollte er schon von einer adeligen Frau wie Oscar?

„Macht Euch keine sorgen. Ich bin nicht an Eurer Verlobten interessiert", meinte er gelassen und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wie Oscar's Verlobter auf diese Worte reagieren würde.

„Halt dein schändliches Mundwerk", fauchte Victor wütend und hätte wohl Angeriffen, würde Oscar nicht mit Mistral neben Alastair und damit Alain reiten.

* * *

Sie bogen ab und ritten eine Straße einen Hügel hinauf durch einen Wald an dessem Ende ein Haus über die Baumwipfel ragte. „Wow" war alles was von Alain kam als er das Gebäude sah und das Schmiedeeiserne Tor, dass das Anwesen von der Straße trennte.

„Dann warte mal ab bis du Versailles gehsehen hast", meinte Oscar neben bei und Alains Augen wurden groß wie Teller ehe er sie ansah.

„Wie meinst du das Oscar? Also das Versailles sehen", fragte Alain und von Victor erklang ein Satz der Oscar zum lachen brachte.

„Für dich Lady Oscar du bist immerhin nicht mit ihr auf einer so engen Vertrauensbasis als dass es dir zustünde sie so anzureden."

„Das braucht er nicht. Hör auf dich wie Sophie zu benehmen. Sie hat André auch immer so korrigiert."

„Aber es ist nun mal so Oscar. Er ist nicht mit dir Verlobt und gehört einem anderen Stand an und", Oscar unterbrach ihn.

„Noch ein Wort von wegen er gehört einem anderen Stand an und du lernst mich kennen. Alain hat einen Titel", knurrte Oscar und das Eisentor wurde geöffnet. Langsam ritten sie auf den Hof und stiegen ab. Der Stallbursche kam sofort und führte die Tiere in den Stall wo er sie versorgte und auch absattelte. Denn sie konnten nicht wissen wie lange sie hier bleiben würden und wie schnell sie Sophie würden überzeugen können. Zu mal sie nicht wusste wie ihre Mutter und vor allem ihr Vater reagieren würde.


End file.
